The love Of Half demons
by PrincessBraVegeta
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are both half demons Inuyasha and Kagome are dog demons both left with only their mother Kagome’s mom is a demon dog and Inuyasha’s is human.Both of their fathers died Kagome’s dad was human and Inuyasha’s was a dog demon .Kagome get
1. why do they hate me? i love my mate

The love Of. Half demons

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are both half demons Inuyasha and Kagome are dog demons both left with only their mother Kagome's mom is a demon dog and Inuyasha's is human. Both of their fathers died Kagome's dad was human and Inuyasha's was a dog demon .Kagome gets pick on by a group of guys age 13 and she is only 6 and Inuyasha age 7 rescues her, watch/read as their fates and future intertwine.

Chapter 1

Why do they hate me?

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Mommy, Mommy I screamed. Yes Inuyasha what is it she said in a loving way. Mommy what's a half breed and why don't they like me I asked. I could smell tears coming down her eyes mommy why you crying. It's nothing she said and pooled me into an embrace and whisper a half breed means your half demon and half human they don't like you because your both and there jealous. Ok mommy is there anyone else like me out there I asked her. Yes but promise me one thing you will never fight the other kids unless your life depends on it and for some most special to you ok my son. Yes mommy I promise not to, I love you mommy.

The next day he was walking by the pond to see a little girl his age with doggy ears just like him on the floor with a group of kids kicking her and she whimpered in pain and every whimper he hear made his heart ache so he decided to do some thing about it

Expspecially since it was a girl and you never hit girls mommies first rule she told him never to break.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey leave her alone you idiots I screamed and picked her up and whispered are you ok and licked her cheek. She looked up at me with those bright blue eyes and nodded. I looked back to the boys laughing I was about to say something when what looked like to be the leader say O yeah whatcha gonna do about it, just cause I hurt your girlfriend. I gently pushed the girl behind me and said I am going to claw your eyes out if you ever come near her again and even think about hitting another girl you got me stupid. I growled and barked loudly and clawed the leader right in the shoulder and he fell crying out in pain and yelled LETS DICH THIS JOINT RUN FOR IT!!!!

AUTHORS P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they all ran away. He looked and turned around to see the girl crying in pain every time she whimpered and wince broke his little heart he picked her up and said I going to take you to a cave I go to when I want to get way. He licked her cheek to show he will not hurt her in any way. As soon as he got into the cave he put her down and said let me see your wounds cutie, she nodded and pointed to her shoulder which was blooding from a stab wound that cut throw a long line her arm. He licked the wound cleaned and banged her up. Hey cutie what's your name and are you a half demon dog like me? He asked her, my name is Kagome and yes I am and what's your name she said/asked.? My name is Inuyasha and your safe now also do you feel better, do you wanna play or hang around some time. Yeah sure and I feel a lot better. As he pulled her into his lap. She nuzzled in to his neck and looked up licked his cheek and then kissed it. She asked will you always stay with me? Yes I promise and will you, yeah she answered. She licked and spot on his neck ready to bit into him and claim him as hers and he also did the same. They bit down into each others neck and licked off the blood they looked up at one in other and her eyes are a little teary. He sees that and asks what's wrong. Nothing but will you really stay and not leave me alone to suffer that pain alone with no one who understands and knows what to do about it she said crying. Yes I promise I won't leave you ever your something special I thought I could never have and licked her cheek and kissed her on the lips he let his instincts guide him.

CLIFFHANGER WILL THERE PARENTS BE MAD AND SEPARTE THEM OR WILL THEY BE ABLE TO STAY TOGETHR. KEEP READING AND FIND OUT AND WILL THEIR BE ANY TROUBLES AHEAD WILL THEY GO TO FAR WILL THEY GET CAUGHT FIND OUT NOW I THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS THE DAWN OF LOVE. AND FOR MORE STORIES ABOUT INUKAG AND NARUSAKU CHECK MY FAVROITES.


	2. were busy and special

The love Of. Half demons

Chapter 2

The experiment

He let his instincts guide him, he licked the bottom of her lips to deep in the kiss she know exactly what he was asking and let him in. they both explored each others mouths their tongues fighting for dominance he pushed her lightly to the floor (he is still kissing her while doing that just to clarify) of the cave broke the kiss and started tracing kisses down her neck. He constantly kissed and licked the mark and every moan he heard made his systems bounce for joy so he continued. She looked up at him and whispered I love you and kissed him deeply but passionate. Her blue eyes filled with love he could tell. Then she whispered my turn her hand lifted to his ear and started scratching he started to purr and she giggled and licked his mark and kissed him as he did which made them want more of each other. They continued and she toughed on his shirt and he knew what she wanted and helped her take off his kimono top and he took hers off and licked her chest she moan loudly and she did the same to him but he moan softly meaning he didn't like it as much. So she searched for it and found if she toughed on his pants and he took then off and took hers off. They were stopped by a large howl it was Kagome's mom looking for her she licked his chick and put on her clothes and he did the same before they left to find her mom who was worried sick. Both of them holding hands and kissed on the lips passionate and deeply and left the cave.

Kagome's point of view

Inuyasha we have to hurry that's my mom howling. Ok lets howl back to let her know your ok one two three HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her mother heard the howl and was shocked by what her daughter said she was with a male half demon and he's her mate and to not be mad at her and she will explain later love you.

I and Inuyasha were using our demonic speed to find my mom and our demonic sense of smell. We picked up her scent and found. She looked at me in shock and I stepped back a little Inuyasha sensed I was scared a licked my cheek and hugged me he nuzzled my hair. My mother came to me and growled at Inuyasha, he did the same.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After she explained her mom under stood and so did Inuyasha's.

They explained everything about mating and why we did those things and that were part of a prophecy and stuff. We are allowed to sleep in the cave and make it our home but we must visit.


	3. Birthday Surprise

14/09/2010 17:21:00

Years have passed since we had first met, 6 years ago to be exact. Kagome's birthday was in a few weeks. I have the perfect gift for her. "Inuyasha where are you" Kagome called. "I'm up here," I answered. I was up in a tree by the cave so she could've probably scented me out if she had wanted to. Maybe she thinks I wanted to be alone for a while. But I never want to be away from her, and I hope she knows that. "Inu-Chan please come down," she begged.

So I jumped down, and grabbed her. She squealed in shock as I jumped back up into the branches of the tree and set her between my legs in front of me, her back to my chest. I buried my nose in her hair and breathed her beautiful scent. "Mmmm" she moaned as I licked the mating mark on her neck and whispered "happy thirteenth birthday." She turned around and kissed me "Happy fourteenth birthday Inuyasha"

(No they haven't really matted yet, its just a mark of claim)

"Inuyasha" "Yeah Kagome?" "Maybe we should go visit our mothers today" she had her eye filled with hope and soon she started to give me puppy dog eyes, so in the end I gave in. Hell, why not visit our mothers? No reason not too it seems. "Alright Kagome, but later, right now I have a surprise for you. Cover your eyes." "Awww Inu-Chan that's not fair" "No peeking" "alright Yasha I wont peek"

I jump down with her, ran into the cave and grabbed her gift. "Alright Kagome you can open your eyes now" "Oh! Inuyasha thank you" "its Made of Maiden silk, it repairs itself. It can also stop minor attacks, and it grows with your body so you never have to worry about it not fitting you, just like mine" "thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm going to go try it on and ill be back with your present later" she said as she kissed my lips and ran into the cave


End file.
